


I wrote the NitoRin thing for Strovi because i was sending her to many headcannons

by Lao fane (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Fucking, M/M, Sex, yip yip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lao%20fane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Nitori and Rin were in shower . . .and then Rin got horny adn craweld up into Nitori's bed . . And Nitori woke up and was holy shit nuggest wet dream wt sempai?? YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. and then it was sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first porny thing . . . so yeah i tried by best, hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> EDIT: lol i found some erros in here, grammer shit ect ect ect, plz ignore its no biggi, i'll keep a closer eye on next chapter.

"Oi, Nitori . . . " Said Rin over the loud rush of hot water from the shower head.  
"Yeah?" said Nitori rinsing the last of shampoo from his lavender-sliver hair.  
"What's this?" said Rin.  
With his finger he traced a long pink line on the back of Nitori's pale shoulder.  
"Ah . . ." Said Nitori, slightly arching his back in reaction from Rin's touch."I-It's nothing. Just a scratch." He said turning the water dial to a cooler setting.  
"Oh." Said Rin starring at the scratch on Nitori's porcelain skin. "Dose this kind of thing usually happen? Cuts, bruises, scratches . . "  
"Hmm, not really. I only swim so I don't get many injuries. " said Nitori stepping out of the shower.  
"Huh. Too bad." Rin thought alone, still fixated on the image of the scratch on Nitori's body. He turned the water dial even colder and cleared his thoughts before he stepped out of the shower.  
* * *  
Rin pulled on his night shirt and looked at the top bunk. Nitori was already fast asleep, and his quite, gentle breath came out in long exhales. Rin climbed the ladder and stood there, looking at Nitori's slender body sprawled out on the bed. His long, smooth legs, his hip bones that peeked out from his yellow boxer briefs, and his bare chest slowly rising and falling with each breath. Without thinking Rin climbed into the top bunk and crawled on top of the boy's body.  
"Nitori. Wake up." Said Rin, looking down on the boy's peaceful sleeping face.  
" . . .Huh?" Said Nitori slowly opening his eyes in a daze.  
"Nitori. Nitori!" said Rin  
"A dream with Rin? What did I do to get so lucky?" Nitori smiled, as he put his arms around Rin's neck and pulled him down for a kiss.  
Rin's jaw dropped in surprise, giving Nitori all the more room to explore the inside of Rin's mouth with his tongue.  
"Mmmf, N-Nitori!" Said Rin pulling away.  
"What is it?" said Nitori sitting up as well. "Oh, do you want to do something else?"  
Nitori looked at Rin with a piercing gaze as he pushed Rin down on his back in a kiss. He ran his hand under Rin's shirt and felt him all over, then planted hot, wet kisses down Rin's neck as he worked his way down to Rin's chest. Nitori traced a circle around Rin's pink, hard nipple with his tongue then closed his mouth around it switching between sucking and teasing with his teeth.  
"A-Ah . .haaa . . .N-Nitori . . ." Rin mewled arching his back. His breath came out heavier and faster as Nitori began kissing lower, and lower down the muscular torso until he reached Rin's hipbones.  
"Nitori!" said Rin propping himself up with his elbows.  
"Hmm?" Nitori rested his head between Rin's legs and looked at him with impatient eyes filled with lust. "What is it? " he said firmly.  
" I-I . . .I . ." Rin stuttered, too captivated by Nitori's gaze to speak.  
"Ah, It looks like your excited." Said Nitori rubbing the bulge in Rin's boxers with his cheek.  
Nitori slipped his fingers under the elastic of Rin's underwear and pulled them off. The cool air rushed around Rin's dick and sent a tingling down his spine that only intensified when Nitori's hot, wet mouth went down over it.  
"H-haaa. . . Aaaah . . haaa A-Aahh. . .Nnnn . . .Nitori." Rin breathed arching his back.  
Nitori's head moved up and down, as he sucked, faster, then slower to tease the tip with his tongue and faster again deep throating the entire penis. He did this over and over until Rin was stiff and erect, then Nitori lifted his head and crawled onto Rin's chest. He looked down at the red head, eyes hungry but Rin turned away covering his eyes with his arm as his face burned red.  
"D-don't look at me like that." said Rin, his voice cracking.  
With a small laugh Nitori leaned down and began sucking on Rin's nipples while rubbing his ass against his lover's hard erection. Nitori then wet his fingers with saliva, reached down, and stuck his middle finger into Rin's behind.  
"Ah! A-aaah. . .Nnn . .N-Nitori . . Haaa. . . Haaaaaah. " Rin mewled, his body writhing as Nitori worked more fingers inside him. "N-Nitori . . N-nnn . . ..haaa, h-haa . . haa . . .A-AHH!" Rin's eyes widened as he felt Nitori's dick go inside him.  
"Haaa. . . Rin your body feels good around my dick. . . " Said Nitori slowly pulling in and out of Rin. "Your ass is so tight . . .You feel amazing . . "  
"N-Nnnnnmmn. . .m-more . . . give me more." Rin breathed, clutching the bed sheet. "F-faster!"  
Nitori grabbed onto Rin's legs and begun thrusting faster, faster and harder. The sound of skin smacking against skin filled the dorm along with Nitori's heavy panting as he began to loose himself in the sensation taking over his body.  
"Haaaaaaa. . .ahhh. . . N-Nitori! N-Nnnnmmn. . . haaaa . . .H-haaaaa. . .haaa. S-slow down. . .I-I'm . . .I'm . . . " Rin breathed as his eyes rolled back. His body was burning hot from the inside out and his mind was blank, except for the presence of the boy on top of him shaking his body back and fourth, and now twitching inside of him. Rin sat up, putting his arms around Nitori's neck and pushed his mouth over his, in a wet, desperate kiss. Rin rocked his hips with Nitori inside of him and let out shaky breaths in between long moans as Nitori made a tight fist around Rin's dick and jacked him off.  
"H-haaa . . .N-Nnn. . .N-Nitori . . .slow down . . .I-I-I'm going to . . ." Rin breathed.  
Nitori ran his tongue over the roof of Rin's mouth, bit on his bottom lip, then pushed Rin down onto his back and began fucking Rin even harder than before.  
"Nitori! N-Nnnnmmmn . . .haaa. . . haaa. . . haaaaaa . . A-A-AH!" Rin moaned as he arched and shivered in orgasm.  
Nitori leaned over and ran his tongue over Rin's while tugging on the red head's dick, now slick with cum, while his own began to drip out of Rin's asshole.  
"H-haaa . . .Nnn, Nitori . . Nitori . . ." Rin breathed wrapping his legs around Nitori's back and his arms around the boy's neck.

Rin moved his head back in fourth in a hungry kiss letting out short, heavy pants to breath as he dug his nails into Nitori's back and pulled himself onto the boy's lap.  
"Yes sempai?" Said Nitori pulling away so he could speak.  
"I-I . . I don't want you to do this sort of thing with anybody else . . . Okay?" Said Rin turning his head as the color red creeped into his neck and face.  
Nitori smiled and wrapped his arms around Rin's torso as he kissed the red head's neck.  
"Of course sempai." said Nitori pushing Rin against the wall. "But only if you serve my body until i'm full."  
Nitori sucked Rin's ear and began grinding his dick against Rin's.  
"I'm still hungry sempai . . .I want you to give me more. . . " said Nitori with a smile.


	2. Uh frick frackinG with a cherry on top (lol get it? Rin's a red head, nvm that was NOT LAME AND LIKE THE BEST PUN EVER)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol uh Nitori did't get enough of dat cherry soda so Rin dose the frickel frackel TO THE EXTREEEEEEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooooooo! u gais dont know how hard i worked to finish this so i hope ya'll enjoy <3 P.s sorry i'm so shit at tittles lol not really i'm doing it on purpose because its the only way i can deal with the fact that i wrote porn.  
> comment or something if u want more NitoRin so i know it's not just random views else i'll just go get a life or something idk  
> oh no critique wanted btw, I mean i try my best with this stuff but i an't turning in no smut fic with my collage resume so i'm chill if my porn is sub par.

Nitori sucked Rin's ear and began grinding his dick against Rin's.  
"I'm still hungry sempai . . .I want you to give me more. . . " said Nitori with a smile.  
Rin grabbed a fist full of Nitori's silvery-lavender hair and pulled him into a deep kiss. He ran his tongue over boy's soft lips dripping with saliva and explored father into Nitori's mouth as blood steadily flowed back into his dick, and with his other arm wrapped tight around Nitori's waist he rocked his hips, grinding agist him even harder.  
"Nnnnnmm . . .Haaa . . .a-ahhhhah, Senpai . . .Senpai!" Nitori mewled putting his arms around Rin's neck as he moved his tongue along Rin's in the wet, sloppy kiss.  
Rin suddenly pushed Nitori onto his back and looked over the pale, petite figure underneath him. The image of such a vulnerable body, the desire in Nitori's sweet moans or the sheer lust and desperation in his eyes that begged Rin ravaged his body, he wasn't sure which one it was but something had been set off inside him, and was too late to go back now for a sudden hunger sparked in his chest, and there was only one thing that would satisfy him now.  
Rin lowered himself onto the boy and began sucking on his neck as he ran his hands through Nitori's hair, leaving red bite marks he then traced with his tongue and sucked over until the skin resembled something of a painful bruise. Rin pulled back and looked at the color he'd inflicted onto Nitori and the spark in his chest exploded into a burning desire to do the same all over this delicate body.  
" . . N-Nitori . . .I want to bite you until you're covered in bruises . . ." Rin whispered into Nitori's ear with a low, shaky voice. He licked his lips and ran a hand along Nitori's pure, flawless skin. "I wont be able to sleep until I do . . ." Rin's voice trailed off as he moved to Nitori's collar bone and started making more teeth marks, bruises and trails of saliva until he had worked his way down to Nitori's protruding hip bones  
Starting from the groin he licked a straight line down to Nitori's chin and pushed his tongue inside the boy's mouth as he started grinding against Nitori's dick. Hot, forceful kisses interrupt with whimpering moans that would slip from Nitori's lips, only to be hungrily closed over by Rin's mouth once again.  
"Nnnngh . . . H-haaaa . . . .Haaaaaah. . . S-senpai. . . S-S-Sen-A-Aaaaah, Ahhahhh!" Nitori cried out, arching his back as Rin sucked on one nipple and rubbed the other until they were hard and red. Nitori gripped Rin's strong, muscular forearms began panting as he rocked his hips to rub his hard dick against Rin's. "S-snnnn . . .Ahhhah. . . .haaah . . . H-haaaaaah!" Nitori hiccuped as Rin closed his mouth over his once again. He lifted Nitori from the waist and pulled him onto his lap. Nitori rested his weight on Rin's chest and rested his arms around Rin's neck as he breathed.  
"Nitori, Don't relax yet . . .I'm not done." Said Rin slipping a finger into Nitori's ass, then two, then three. He slowly moved his fingers in and out, then quickly flicked them side to side in the tight, warm body.  
"H-haa . . .haaaa. . . .haaaaAAA-A-Ahhhhah!." Nitori moaned, his breath coming out in hot, heavy panting as he arched his back and dug his nails into Rin's shoulders.  
"Nitori . . .Nitori . . ." Rin breathed quietly in his lover's ear.  
He nuzzled Nitori's neck and gently nibbled his ear to get his attention. Red faced and nearly winded, Nitori turned to face him, touched his forehead to Rin's and leaned into a soft, breathy kiss.  
"Mmmnn . . .Nitori . . Nitori I. . " said Rin looking into Nitori's baby blue eyes.  
"A-Ahh, haaaah. . . Y-yes senpai?" said Nitori, his eyes dazed as he swayed from consuming sensation as Rin worked his fingers in his body even faster.  
"I need you to do this part for me ." Said Rin slipping his fingers out of Nitori's asshole.  
He parted Nitori's soft butt cheeks and eased him down on his dick.  
"H-Haaa. . .Nitori . . .N-Nnnnn" Rin grunted.  
He gripped the side rail of the top bunk, leaned back and rested his weight on his free arm. Nitori's insides closed tightly around Rin's dick as he bounced faster, and even more so when he slowed down to rock his hips back and fourth as felt up Rin's toned abs, now slick with sweat.  
"Nitori! N-Nnnnngh . . . haaa. . .haaA-AHH!." Rin loudly moaned as he writhed on the mattresses.  
He opened his eyes and watched Nitori ride him with a far away look, then fall foreword and quiver as his dick twitched inside of him. He took hold on Nitori's small waist sitting up, embraced him into a hungry kiss as he fell onto his lover's back and began fucking him. At first with pace, then as his thoughts grew more distant, the sound of Nitori moaning in pleasure filled his head like static. Faster now, the top bunk swayed as sweat dripped down off his forehead and onto the body shaking beneath him.  
"S-Sen-Haaah! H-haaAHH!" Nitori cried out gripping the sheets so tight the vein's in his slender arms rose up in faint blue lines.  
Rin thrusted hard into Nitori, put his mouth over his and ran his tongue all over as saliva ran down the sides of his's lovers mouth. Rin tugged on his lip in a bite and pulled away as he slid his hands underneath Nitori's quivering body and turned him over. Rin rested his head against the back Nitori's neck as he entered his lover's body again.  
"N-Nitori . . .haa-AH!. . . I-I need you to be more quite. . ." Rin breathed into the boy's ears before planting a line of kisses down his neck to the middle of his back.  
Nitori panted into the mattresses as he felt Rin twitch and pulse inside of him, until Rin began to shake his body again. He grabbed the metal bars of the bunk bed to anchor himself, but in the processes lost his only way to muffle the moans that were creeping into his throat.  
"S-Senpai . . . I-I-" Nitori was cut off as Rin's fingers found their way into his mouth.  
His eyes fluttered to a glassy daze and he began sucking on Rin's fingers as drool ran down his throat, mixing with the sweat that covered the rest of his body. Nitori threw his head back as the pounding that shook his body came in faster harder blows, then moaned in pleasure into Rin's hand held tight over his mouth, while Rin's heavy panting was nearly drowned out by the loud sound of his balls smacking against Nitori's ass with each fuck. Rin let go of Nitori's mouth, grabbed onto his lover's waist, and thrusted even harder as hot sticky cum gushed into Nitori's asshole, and soon Rin buckled over beside Nitori and jacked him off for whatever com hand't already squirted across his hickeyed chest.  
"Nitori . . .Nitori . . . ." Rin breathed in his ear.  
He dropped his hand from the boy's dick and turned him over to see his out of focus blue eyes. Rin leaned over as gently pressed his lips against Nitori's as he wrapped his arm around the boy's chest and crossed his legs slick with sweat and cum between Nitori's in a tangled embrace.  
" . . .N-Nitori . . .I . . .I think I L-L" Rin said quietly as he looked to Nitori's exhausted, sleeping face.  
Smiling, a warm blush went across Rin's face as he nuzzled the boy's neck and fell asleep in the crook of Nitori's shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue preview music* so if u gais want me to continue this in a series i'd be happy 2 do so but i got shit 2 do and this one fic was really just a gift to my main man Stroive so tell me if u wants more. hopefully more cute stuff like Nitori and Rin going on a cutesy date adn running into the rest of the gang, and such, so yeah MORE TO COME IF U ASK FOR IT* 
> 
> P.S.S I promised special someone a MakoXHaru fic in the POV of an embarrassed Mako whILE they do the frick frack so if u like dat nasty stuff STAY TUNED. *end preview music* 
> 
> See u nxt water time
> 
> ((whatever da fuck that means lol liek rly))

**Author's Note:**

>    
> EDIT: so yeah i think i might hurry up with the next chapter u gais seem 2 liek it. and all the other Nitorin fics are either SAD, not really NitoRin Because it's Rin pretending Nitori is Haru, or BOTH/SOMETHNG OF THAT NOT FUN NATURE SO YEAH I HAVE A SACRED DUTY TO COMPLETE becuase fuck sad fics man, if i wanted 2 feel sad i'd watch the goddam show.
> 
> EDIT AS OF 8/23/2013 : Yip yip I will most defiantly write another chapter.


End file.
